


We Blend Well Together

by expressoandmint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Cuddling, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, I mention Mario Kart a lot for some reason, I self project a lot, I'm usually sleep deprived when i write this but it's okay, Jamba Juice, Jamba Juice AU, Lesbian Amity Blight, Mild Language, The writing in earlier chapters is kind of subpar but i'm improving i think, This started off as a joke but then I actually started enjoying writing for it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressoandmint/pseuds/expressoandmint
Summary: "Yeah, so um maybe I'm interpreting this wrong, but like, would this be considered a date?" Amity asks."Well that depends, do you want it to be?""Well, maybe," Amity responds."Then it is."...In which Luz works at Jamba Juice and a not platonic relationship ensues.I also introduce my Jamba Juice AU.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 40
Kudos: 266





	1. And so they meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A quick note that they are both aged up to 16 in this. Not because there's anything inappropriate, but because Luz has a job. Human AU also!
> 
> I'm also not the best writer, but I hope you enjoy <3 I'm also not sure how often I will update, but I will try to update as much as I can.

Luz Noceda stood behind the counter, bored out of her mind. Her elbow was on the counter and her hand cupped her own cheek. She sighed. 

Luz had worked at Jamba Juice for about a month. She needed a job so she could save up money for college. She was payed about 9 dollars an hour. That amount of money was something Luz could work with. 

It had actually been hard for her to find a job. Especially because she was younger and inexperienced. She probably wouldn't even have a job at Jamba Juice if it wasn't for them literally having no employees and customers. 

Nobody came to Jamba Juice because it was expensive and because there was a Starbucks right next to the work place. 

Basically, Luz was getting paid for doing nothing. 

Luz pulled out her phone and scrolled through Instagram, searching for any updates on the new Azura book that was supposed to be released soon. 

For some reason today, she was more bored than usual and was thinking about just leaving. That was until she heard the door open. 

...

Amity Blight had just finished studying for the huge exam she had at the end of that week. She was thirsty, but didn't want water or soda, which was the only thing in the fridge. She wanted something fruity, so she decided that she was going to go to Jamba Juice. It had been a few months since she went and she was craving the "mega mango" smoothie. 

She walked to Jamba Juice. It was only a 10 minute walk from her house, so it didn't take long for her to arrive at her destination. 

She walked up to the door and opened the door. She walked in and pulled out her wallet which was in her pocket. 

Luz was surprised to actually see a customer. 

Amity walked up to the counter, greeting Luz with a smile. 

"Hi, welcome to Jamba Juice, what would you like to order?" Luz asked. 'Wow, she's really pretty,' Luz thought and felt her cheeks go pink, but not enough for the blush to be noticible."Uh, can I get the mega mango smoothie, please?" 

"Yeah, of course!" Luz exclaimed. She turned around and started making the smoothie, hoping that she got the recipe right. 

Once the smoothie was done, she turned around and handed it to the green-haired girl. 

"Thanks!" Amity responded and took the drink. "Yeah, no problem, you're Amity, right? I've seen you around school."

Amity nodded. "I don't think I've seen you around, what's your name?" Amity asked. 

"Oh, my name is Luz. Luz Noceda."

"You have a nice name," Amity blurted out and blushed a little. "I-um sorry."

Luz smiled. "It's fine!"

Amity was about to sit down at one of the tables and then realized that she hadn't paid. "Wait, how much is the smoothie?" Amity asked. 

Luz was about to answer, but decided that she would be nice since Amity was literally the only person that came in today. "It's on the house," Luz replied. 

"Are you sure?" Amity asked. Luz nodded. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why?" 

Luz shrugged. "Literally nobody comes here and you're pretty cute, so why not? If you're staying, maybe you can keep ke company since it's kind of boring today."

Luz was surprised by her own confidence. Amity blushed in response. "Oh-uh t-thanks," Amity stuttered. Amity sat down at the table closest to the counter, so she would be able to have a conversation with Luz. 

"So, what do you like?" Amity asked, trying to start a conversation. 

"Oh, so I'm bisexual which means I like two or more genders," Luz replied, taking the question out of context. "What about you?"

Amity laughed awkwardly. "I, uh, I meant like, hobbies."

Luz's eyes widened. "Yikes! sorry about that. I like to draw and write. What about you?"

"I like to read. I don't really much free time due to my studies," Amity replied. 

"Yeah, I've really only seen you during school work, even during lunch. You look like you need a break," Luz said. Amity nodded. "I guess I do, but that's why I'm here right now, I guess." 

"Well, since you read, what's your favorite book?" Luz asked. Amity blushed, embarrassed by the answer to that question. "It's kind of stupid because it's a children's book." 

Luz frowned. "I doubt it's stupid, but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

Amity looked down, still slightly embarrassed, but decided to tell Luz. "It's The Good Witch Azura. I grew up reading the series, so it holds a special place in my heart, you know?"

Luz gasped. "No way! You like them too? I've never met anyone who's like the books. People always say they're childish, but they're such good books."

Amity was surprised by Luz's sudden enthusiasm, especially over a book series that she didn't think anyone else liked. "Exactly," Amity replied.

"I doubt you would have time, but maybe we could start an Azura Book Club at school. Maybe other people like the books as well," Luz offered. "Yeah, maybe. Although, I'd have to check my schedule and I kind of have a lot on my plate right now."

"That's fine, hopefully we can work something out." Luz gave Amity a soft smile. Why did she have a weird feeling in her stomach? 

Both girls were quiet for a few minutes until Amity spoke up.

"Hey, so do you have any siblings? Sorry if that's not a good question, I'm not good with talking." 

"I don't, I live with my mami," Luz responded. "What about you?"

"I have a brother and a sister. They're both twins and they're horrible." Amity sighed. "I'm sure they can't be that bad," Luz said. 

"They always tease me. I guess that's what siblings are supposed to do though. Sometimes they took stuff to far though. I also really hate when they call me Mittens." Amity blushed at the nickname. Luz thought that Amity blushing was cute. Luz thought that Amity was cute in general. 

"I guess I wouldn't know," Luz replied. 

Amity glanced down at her smoothie and noticed she was almost done with it. She wasn't paying attention to her frozen beverage while she was talking to Luz. Interesting. 

"I have to get going since I'm almost done. I thought we would be able to talk more," Amity said. 

"Aww okay. Well if you'd still like to talk, here's my number." Luz grabbed a post-it note that was placed next to the register. She wrote down her number and handed the finished post-it note to Amity. Amity smiled. 

"I'll text you later. It was nice talking to you. Thank you for the drink by the way," Amity said. "No problem! Come back soon!" Luz exclaimed. 

Amity stood up from her seat and exited the business. She would definitely be coming back soon. 

...

That night, Luz lied in bed, playing a game on her phone when a text message popped up and interrupted. 

"Hey! It's Amity," the text read. Luz smiled and opened the message, responding back almost immediately. 

"Hey :)"


	2. Don't forget to pay for your drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz gets a call from her manager and other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spark of motivation hit me very late at night. I need to wake up in 4 hours.

Amity's face lit up when she saw Luz's contact pop up on her phone. She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't the best at conversations. She thought for a second and ended up replying with a "wyd." Although those conversations don't seem to last. 

Much to Amity's surprise, the conversation actually lasted longer than she expected. At first, it was small talk, but it soon escalated to them talking about Azura and then personal lives.

Amity found out that Luz had a dog named King and that she watches Anime.

Luz had found out that Amity was an artist, although she didn't really have time.

Although their conversation had to be put to a pause when Luz's phone started ringing loudly.

Luz panicked and her grip on her phone loosened. Her phone almost flew out of her hand. She was able get a firm grip on it before it was about to fall onto the floor.

She let out a long sigh of relief and looked at the caller ID, which only caused her to panic again.

The caller ID read, "Manager/Boss/Eda."

'Shit.'

She led her fingers to where the green button was and tapped it ferociously. She held the phone to her ear.

"Hello Ms. Clawthorne," she whispered, hoping not to wake her King, who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

"Hello Ms. Noceda. I wanted to inform you that today, when I looked at the security footage for today, just to see if things were running smoothly, I saw that a customer came in and left without paying."

Luz cursed under her breath.

She had totally forgot about that minor inconvenience.

'I'm going to get fired,' Luz thought.

Wait no, she could muster up a lie real quick.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that. I was supposed to pay for her. She's my...friend. Yeah, sorry about that," Luz lied. Her voice shaky.

She prayed that Eda would believe her.

"I'll pay it back tomorrow when I come into work. I'm so sorry. Please don't fire me or anything," Luz pleaded.

She could hear Eda sigh on the other end of the call.

"I'm not firing you, kid," Eda responded.

Luz let out a long sigh, one of many that night.

"I just don't want to see this happen again. Especially with any other friends. Got it?"

"Yes ma'm," Luz replied.

"By the way, you don't have to pay. It's fine, it's not like anyone shows up to the place anyway," Eda continued.

A large weight was lifted off Luz's shoulders. She smiled.

"Thank you Eda, I promise this won't happen again!" Luz exclaimed.

"Well kid, have a good night. Sorry to call so late. Considering the fact you have school tomorrow."

One more day of hell till the weekend and her days off.

"You too, Ms. Clawthorne," Luz said.

"Oh and by the way, are you sure that girl wasn't your girlfriend? She seemed awfully flustered at ti-NOPE, NOT MY GIRLFRIEND," Luz interrupted. She nervously laughed. She felt heat on her face, but shook her head and tried to come back to reality.

You barely know her anyway.

She covered her mouth, not realizing how loud she was. King stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up which made Luz calm down a bit.

"Oops, I crossed a line. Sorry about that, kid. Welp, goodnight!" Eda exclaimed and ended the call. Luz closed her eyes, relieved.

Oh wait. Amity. She had forgot about Amity.

She switched to the tab on her phone to the messaging app and decided that she would end the conversation since she needed sleep.

....

Luz: Hey Amity. Sorry I dipped for a bit, my boss called haha. I'm going to head to sleep though, goodnight!

Amity: Hi. It's okay. I want to ask you something though.

Luz: Yeah, sure

Amity: Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow like today? I like talking to you.

Luz's heart might have skipped a few beats when she heard that.

Luz: Yeah. I work the same hours tomorrow, so you can come by around that time tomorrow. You have to pay this time though.

Amity: Haha yeah, ok cool, I'll see you tomorrow.

Luz: Night.

Luz sighed out of exhaustion and put her phone down on her nightstand. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her eyelids felt heavy. She pulled the covers closer to her head and layed on her side. She gently closed her eyes and hummed. Soon enough, she was sound asleep.

...

School went by slow for both girls. Very slow.

Amity was being taught everything she already knew. She was done with almost all of her homework by the end of the day.

Luz, on the other hand, was just bored. It's not like she wasn't smart or anything, she just really wasn't interested in her school work today.

Despite both of them sharing thoughts of hatred for the same school, they had only one quick encounter, which was only a simple wave.

That was, until the end of the day.

"Hey Luz! Wait up," Amity yelled, trying to get Luz's attention.

Luz heard her name in the distance and turned around.

"Oh, hey Amity, what's up?" Luz asked. This seemed out of character for Amity.

"Um, when do you start work? My parents aren't going to be home for another few hours and my siblings are going to go out with their...friends, so I'm not really comfortable being home. I just thought that maybe we could head to your workplace right now and finish our homework maybe?"Amity asked.

'Why am I so nervous?' Amity thought.

"I start work at five, but we can just sit down inside for a bit I guess," Luz responded. She gave Amity a soft smile. Amity thought that was cute.

Wait, why did she think that?

"So, can we go?" Amity asked.

"Oh, yeah! Let me text my mamí real quick," Luz answered. She pulled out her phone and sent her mom a quick text that read "Going to work a little early to work on homework with a friend, I hope you don't mind."To which her mom responded with "Okay, that's fine, be safe."

"Okay, let's go!" Luz exclaimed and they both started walking towards the school doors, exiting the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I changed how many chapters this fic will be since I think I want more to happen. I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone with this fic, because I usually write one-shots, but I think I like where this is going. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Luz and Amity study, kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz and Amity have a little study session at Jamba Juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really like where this is going to be honest. I also really want Jamba Juice.

The walk to the work place was filled with Luz cracking jokes and Amity being a homosexual mess. It only lasted for a little bit though, since Jamba Juice wasn't that far away from the school.

Once they got to the place, Luz opened the door, letting Amity walk in first. When they were both inside, Luz greeted the employee

"Hey Marcy," Luz exclaimed, waving at the girl behind the counter. 

Marcy's eyes adverted to where Luz and Amity stood. Marcy quickly put away her Nintendo Switch that was once in her hands. 

"Hey Luz! Don't you have a few hours to rest and stuff before work?" Marcy asked. Luz nodded. "Yeah, but me and Amity here decided to come over here earlier to study before I work, ya know?"

Marcy nodded and smiled softly. "Well, I can go to the backroom for a bit. I need to finish getting bells for my bridge in Animal Crossing anyway. I can always lie to Eda and tell her I got sick and needed to rest," Marcy said. 

"You don't have to!" Luz responded, giving Marcy a big smile. "No! I want to, don't worry, Luz."

Amity stood there, fidgeting with the strap of her backpack that she was still wearing. Marcy noticed and flashed another one of her big smiles. 

"Hi Amity! It's nice to meet you." Amity looked up and gave her a really shy smile. "You too."

"Okay well, see ya later alligators!" Marcy exclaimed. She hit Luz and Amity with some finger guns and made her way to the backroom. 

Luz turned to Amity and gave her a soft side smile. "Shall we start our homework?" Luz asked. Amity nodded and sat down at the nearest table. Luz followed Amity's actions. 

They both put their backpacks to the side and unzipped the zipper, revealing multiple books. They both placed their supplies and books on the table. 

"Oh, hey, I can make you a smoothie real quick since we're gonna be here for a bit," Luz said. Amity looked up from her school work that was in front of her. 

"That would be nice." Amity replied. Luz nodded and stood up from her seat, making her way to behind the counter. 

"Do you want me to make the same thing you got yesterday?" Luz asked while getting the supplies that were needed to make the smoothies. 

"Yes please."

Luz grabbed two plastic cups and made her way to the back, fixing up two smoothies for both of the girls. It had only taken a few minutes. Luz placed the lids on both cups and made her way back to the table that they both sat at. She placed both of the cups next to their workspaces and then sat down. 

"Thank you," Amity whispered and grabbed her drink to take a small sip. "No problem!" Luz exclaimed and started to drink her own beverage. 

It was silent for a while. Both girls worked on their assignments peacefully. Although at times Luz asked Amity for help on a math problem or two. 

It was getting a bit too quite for Luz. She put her pencil down and looked up at Amity. 

Amity had a concentrated face as she moved her pencil across the page quite quickly. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Her lips were pursed. Luz had to admit that Amity was really pretty. 

Amity felt eyes staring at her and immediately looked up. 'Was she staring at me?' Amity thought which then made her immediately blush. 

No, she had to focus. Amity tried to clear her thoughts and go back to the math problem that she was working on. 

2(5^2)+6(5^7)=Luz.

Wait, that's not right. 

Amity's eyes widened and immediately erased her mistake. 

Wait, was Luz still looking at her? Amity looked up and noticed that Luz's eyes were fixed on to her. 

Luz's lips parted. She let out an awkward laugh. "Sorry about that," Luz said. 

Amity looked back down to her work trying to distract herself. 

Interesting. 

"It's fine," Amity replied as she finished up her last problem. 

"Are you done?" Amity asked. Luz looked down at her papers and nodded. 

It was 4:30. They had time to talk for a bit, so Luz wanted to strike up a conversation while they both tried to clean up the papers and books that filled the table. 

"You should meet my friends, Gus and Willow. They're pretty cool," Luz said, shoving her books into her backpack. 

"Isn't Gus the kid who moved up a few grades?" Amity asked, sliding her last book into the one of the openings of her backpack.

"Yeah, he's really funny. He's smart too," Luz responded, smiling at the thought of her friend.

Amity zipped her backpack closed and noticed that both of their cups were empty. She grabbed her empty cup and then pointed at Luz's cup. Silently asking to throw it away, along with hers. Luz nodded and handed the cup to her. Amity made her way to the trashcan. 

Was she acting too uninterested? Luz seemed like she was the only one starting up the conversations. 

"I used to be friends with Willow," Amity said as she threw both cups into the trashcan. Luz looked at Amity, confusion written on her face. "Used to?" Luz asked, intrigued. 

'Drama' Luz thought to herself and smirked. 

"Yeah, we're fine now. It was just something that happened when we were kids, but we both made up a few years ago. We're not really friends and we probably won't be anytime soon, but at least we're okay with each other," Amity explained. 

"We should all hang out together. Maybe you guys can start talking again," Luz suggested. 

"Yeah, maybe."

There was silence for a few seconds. It was awkward, even for Amity. Amity thought of something to talk about. 

That's when she realized that she hadn't seen Luz around school before a few months ago. She would have at least seen her in the hallways right? She knows almost everyone and can recognize their faces, almost instantly. 

"Wait, I haven't seen you around school until a few months ago, are you new to Hexside?" Amity asked. Luz smiled, but her eyes said something else. They looked almost sad. 

"Yeah, I had to move schools because my mom got offered a job and it was far from my old school. I didn't have the best time at my old school anyway.," Luz responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Amity asked. Her voice was soft. 

Interesting. 

Luz nodded. 

"I didn't have many friends at my old school, but it's okay now. I like Hexside and I have Willow and Gus now, and I guess now you," Luz said. Luz smiled again. She seemed like she was back to her normal self. Although, the news did make Amity a bit sad. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Amity said. Her eyes darted to Luz's hand that was right near her's. She wanted to reach out and lace their fingers together, but she backed out. 

"It's fine now! As I've said, I've got you three with me now," Luz said. 

Amity smiled. Luz smiled. And they both looked into each others eyes for a second. 

"Your smile is pretty," Luz said, a light crimson color appeared on her cheeks. Amity's eyes widened and her face heated up. Luz frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Luz corrected and she laughed nervously. 

Amity looked down for a bit, still flustered. She finally got the courage to respond. "It's fine, that just caught me off gaurd."

Amity looked down at her phone. It was almost time for Luz to start work. "It's getting late, I should probably head home," Amity said. 

Amity could have sworn she saw Luz frown, but she brushed it off. 

"I would've loved to stay longer, but I don't want to be distract you or anything," Amity continued. Luz nodded. "It's fine! I totally get it." 

"Thank you. I don't really have any friends, so this is a nice change of pace," Amity said. Luz gave Amity a confused expression. "But what about those girls, Boscha and Skara, I believe? Aren't you popular?" Luz asked. 

"I guess, but it's not like they enjoy what I like or care enough to have deeper conversations. I'm sure you probably know how that feels," Amity said. 

Luz nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Is it wrong to say you two are totally cute together even though you two barely met?" A voice interrupted. Luz and Amity both starred at the figure that was behind the counter. "Oh, don't mind me," Marcy said, giving them a big smile. "This is cute to watch, keep going."

Both girls were blushing.

"Marcy!" Luz exclaimed. "How long have you been there?" Luz asked, flustered. 

Marcy shrugged. "Not that long, but long enough to know that something is brewing between you too," Marcy said and smirked. 

"Anyway, see ya around," Marcy said, grabbing her things and exiting the building. 

Luz awkwardly smiled. "Sorry about that," Luz said. "It's fine," Amity replied. 

Amity changed the subject. "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow," Amity said and grabbed her backpack. Luz nodded and both girls went their separate ways. 

Maybe Marcy was right? Maybe something was brewing between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe Marcy. Idk if she'll make another appearance, but lord have Marcy. Comments and Kudos are appreciated :) And thank you for reading!


	4. Eda doesn't sleep, also Luz gets a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I don't want to spoil anything further so you will just have to read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact I haven't updated this fic in literally 4 months, but either way, I hope you enjoy!

_Ring ring ring_

Luz groaned and sat up in an upright position, awoken from her slumber. She led her arm to her side table where her phone was placed and quickly answered the phone, not caring to read the caller ID.

“Hello?” she asked. Her voice sounded groggy, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were still adjusting to her surroundings. 

“Hello Ms. Noceda, I saw that you’ve arranged another date with that friend of yours.”

The voice seemed oddly familiar and Luz was lost in thought for a few seconds until she realized who was on the other end of the call. 

Luz facepalmed. They both forgot to pay again today.

“Oh dios mío, I’m so sorry. That was really unprofessional. I apologize,” Luz said. Her heart sunk and anxiety set in as she anxiously waited for a response.

“Hey kid, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t even calling you for that. You seemed very distracted anyway. I bet you didn’t even notice Marcy putting in money in the cashier for both of you.”

Luz sighed. She would have to thank Marcy for that when she had the chance. 

Wait, she seemed distracted?

That thought was soon interrupted when Eda started talking again.

“The actual reason I wanted to call you in the first place is because we need more employees, so I was wondering if you could ask your friend to work there with you. I’m hoping to get us more customers soon with some marketing tactics I have up my sleeves.” 

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I barely know her so I'm not sure if she would want a job here," Luz responded. "I can ask though, but I'm not promising you she'll say yes."

"That's good enough. Thanks for the help, kid." 

"Yeah, no problem," Luz said. She looked at the clock on her nightstand afraid that she had gotten up late.

She was wrong. In fact, it was 4 am. 

Luz raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh, so why are you up at 4 am? Not only that you're also calling a student that has to wake up in a few hours for school."

Eda chuckled. "I thought it was 4 pm, my bad. I don't get any sleep."

"Oh, um, that's fine, just double-check next time please," Luz conveys. 

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Anyway, you have a good rest of your day!" Eda exclaims and proceeds to end the call.

Luz groans and attempts to go back to sleep, but after 5 minutes of her mind not being able to focus on the only thing she needs, she gives up. 

She picks up her phone again and opens Instagram. The latest post was from Amity which was posted a day ago. Luz opens Amity's contact to send a text. Amity would most likely see it in the morning, but at least they're communicating. Luz's mind wanders.

For about 3 weeks the same sequence has repeated.

They go to school, greet each other between classes, Luz goes to work after school while Amity does homework for a bit, Amity goes to Jamba Juice and orders something, they do small talk, and then that's it.

Amity would admit that getting the same smoothie over and over again is a bit tiring, but at least she's able to kind of talk to Luz because it's kind of hard to talk to each other when both of their schedules are quite busy.

Luz's thoughts gather again. Quite frankly, she's unsure what kind of message to send. Maybe she should strike up a conversation or just ask how Amity's day is going.

She settles on sending a message that reads "Hey, we haven't really talked in a while, we should meet up sometime soon. Hope you're doing well <3"

Luz doesn't expect a response until maybe 7 am, if not, when school ends. Much to her surprise, Amity actually responds quickly. The conversation goes like this.

Amity: Hey! Yeah definitely. I apologize if this offends you, but I'm getting kind of tired of Jamba Juice. When's your next day off, so we can meet up?

Luz: My next day off is this Sunday

Amity: Ah okay, that works. This might sound a bit cliché, but there's a picnic area near the lake at the park if that's something you'd be interested in doing. 

Luz: That sounds great

And that's the end of it.

Luz wonders why Amity was awake at such an early time, but doesn't ponder on that thought for too long.

Time has passed and it's about to be 5 am. She's a bit tired now, so she decides to try to sleep again. This time, the attempt is a success.

...

The rest of the week is kind of excruciating and semi overwhelming for Luz.

There were quite a few tests, nothing that Luz couldn't do, but it was stressful trying to study for everything at once. She's gotten half of the tests she's taken back by Friday and is satisfied with the scores.

When Luz got to work the day Eda had called, she made sure to thank Marcy. To which Marcy was completely fine with.

Her days at work weren't much to talk about. It's worth noting that Eda's supposed marketing techniques worked and that there were more customers coming in.

Regarding that, Amity didn't show up to the work facility the rest of that week up until Saturday, but they were still able to talk in school, even if it was for a bit. Luz brought up the idea that Eda was trying to get new employees and that she would make a good one. "I'll think about it," Amity responds. It wasn't a clear answer, but it worked.

Today was Saturday. 

Luz stood behind the counter, per usual, but today she was greeted by Amity.

"Hey! You're here," Luz exclaimed. Amity smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I thought I'd stop by."

"Are you going to order anything?" Luz asked.

"No, I'm okay. I just wanted to talk to you for a little. Even though I'm sure we'll be able to talk for much more tomorrow, but I just happened to have time now," Amity responded. "Maybe I should have taken a nap or something since I haven't gotten a lot of sleep recently."

What is it about people in this town not getting enough sleep?

"You should get some sleep, Amity. We'll see each other tomorrow anyway." 

"I guess you're right, but I'll be fine."

Luz looks at Amity suspiciously. Amity smiles softly and laughs. "I promise." Luz returns the smile. 

"Hmmm, do you think it's noticeable I haven't gotten enough sleep? My friends asked me if I had early without me mentioning it," Amity asks.

"No, not really. Actually, I don't know, but if it makes you feel better, you still look nice."

Amity smiles once again. "You're sweet."

"I try," Luz says triumphantly.

"Oh, I also wanted to ask you something about tomorrow, if that's alright," Amity affirms.

"Yeah, go on. Actually wait, if it's about the time, how about 2 pm? I don't have a car or anything, so we'd have to walk, but I can still walk with you than meeting up."

"That sounds good, I can send you my address, but text me when you're outside of my house so I can just meet you outside," Amity starts. Luz nods. "But that's also not what I wanted to ask."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so um maybe I'm interpreting this wrong, but like, would this be considered a date?" Amity asks nervously.

"Well that depends, do you want it to be?"

"Well, maybe," Amity responds. Luz could've sworn she saw a light pink appear across Amity's cheeks, but she could have been wrong.

"Then it is." Luz smiles. 

Luz wasn't sure where this boost of confidence came from, but it seemed to be working. 

"Alrighty then," Amity replies. She puts an out-of-place strand of hair behind her ear and smiles.

Luz Noceda has a date.

...

Luz gets home from work later that night with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hola hija, how was your day at work?" her mother asks.

"It was great!" Luz exclaims.

"You seem in a good mood, did something special happen?"

"I have a date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it seems like it's going really fast, but there's a few dates until like they're an actual couple, don't worry :D
> 
> Aaaand thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I hope you have a good day!
> 
> Oh btw I also want to mention that I changed the summary of this story a little, but it's not a little miss perfect reference and due to personal reasons, I kindly ask you don't mention the song :D tyy


	5. First dates aren't so awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz and Amity go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update for a few weeks, but I'll still be writing till then! I just really need to focus on school for right now. I also really want to start preparing multiple chapters just so there won't be a long wait in between updates. So, I would have a specific date to post each chapter instead of inconsistent chapter updates like I've been doing. I hope that makes sense and I hope you all are still here when I come back ☺️. Until then, enjoy this chapter <3

Luz Noceda made her way up to the front of the Blight household.

It was more of a mansion than a house, making it quite obvious that Amity came from a wealthy family. 

Luz snapped out of her thoughts and stopped in front of the large building and pulled out her phone. She opened Amity's contact and texted her. "Hey! I'm outside," the message read.

A few minutes later, the door opened revealing Amity who wore a smile on her face.

"Hi," Amity said bashfully while quickly closing the door behind her. 

"Hey" Luz greeted while waving.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Luz spoke up.

"Uhh, so you look nice today!" Luz exclaimed gesturing towards Amity. Amity blushed. "Thank you." 

Luz nodded in response. 

Awkward silence once again.

"So we should probably get going so we have more time before it gets dark out," Luz said. "Oh yeah, we should," Amity responded while looking at the ground.

And so they did. 

The first ten minutes were once again filled with the silence from before, less awkward though which was progress. 

Amity sighed. "Hey, I'm really sorry," she apologized. Both girls stopped in their tracks. Luz looked at her date with confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

Amity sighed again. "I don't know. I would be more talkative I guess, but I'm just really nervous since you know, this is a date."

Luz smiled and her voice went soft. "You don't have to be nervous," she started. "It's basically how we used to hang out before, except now it's labeled as a date."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that this is my very first date. I'm not really sure what to expect," Amity admitted. She went back to looking at the ground. 

"It's mine too," Luz replied. This caused Amity to look up. "Really? That's a bit surprising."

"How so?" Luz asked.

Amity chuckled and slightly blushed. "I'm not sure, I just expected people to be chasing after you or something."

Luz laughed. "No, if anything I'm surprised that you're available since you're a lot more popular, you know."

"I wouldn't really say I'm popular," Amity said. 

"That sounds like something someone popular would say," Luz joked and raised a brow. 

That's when they continued walking again. It was once again silent, but this time, it was comfortable.

Both girls walked, admiring the nature in their surroundings, passing by houses, breathing in the air. There were barely any clouds in the sky, a pastel blue took up the majority. 

The silence was soon broken by Luz.

"Can I hold your hand?" Luz asked the girl who stood by her side. Her voice was soft.

"Um sure," Amity replied. 

Amity held her hand out and Luz took it, their fingers intertwined. Instant warmth spread though both of the girls' hands as they continued to walk along the sidewalk.

Soon enough, they both made it to their esteemed destination.

The park area was covered with a flat wide field of grass that trees laid upon, along with small white daisies that were noticeable in a few places. Fresh and sweet scents filled the air. The atmosphere was cool and calm. The sound of birds chirping from the distance could be heard.

To the left of the park were a few picnic tables. Not a lot of people were here. A woman sat at one of the tables that was located further away.

To the left of those picnic tables sat a glistening lake. The sparkling water looked lovely. It was almost like someone had large packets of glitter and sprinkled them in the lake. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Luz and Amity made their way up to one of the tables. Unlocking their hands, they sat on opposite seats, the table separating them.

Both girls set their eyes on the fascinating lake besides them, admiring the small but extensively beautiful body of water.

"This is stunning," Amity remarked. "My parents have driven us past here, but we've never actually gotten off or anything."

"Yeah it really is," Luz agreed, but turned her gaze away from the lake and onto Amity. "By the way, how are your parents?" Luz asked. 

Amity stayed silent and continued looking at the lake and Luz wasn't sure if Amity had heard her. 

Luz realized that might have been a touchy subject and didn't dwell on it.

That was until Amity answered her a few minutes later. 

"I don't have the best relationship with my parents," she started. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Luz mumbled an apology.

"It's alright. I'd be happy to hear about your parents though."

Luz's eyes lit up. "My mom is really great! She's a doctor which means she works a lot, but she still manages to be there for me when I need her. She works hard, but I'm really grateful for her!" Luz exclaimed. 

Amity smiled. "That's nice."

"Um so, what do you want to do when you're older? I mean you probably have a lot of options due to your grades and stuff," Luz asked.

"Yeah, I do. I don't really know what I actually want to do though. I was thinking about being a teacher maybe."

Luz gasped, which caught Amity off guard. 

"Oh my gosh Amity, you would be such a good teacher. I didn't even think of that."

Amity giggled.

"Thank you. How about you? What do you want to do when you get older?" Amity asked.

"I honestly don't know, but definitely something with animals. I love animals. I have a dog back home, his name is King. He is so cute! You should come over soon to meet him and to meet my mom," Luz beamed. 

Luz was interesting. Amity wasn't used to being around someone as joyful as Luz. It was different, but delightful.

"You're really enthusiastic," Amity remarked. 

Luz raised a brow. "Uhh, is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing, definitely a good thing," Amity assured her. 

Luz opened her mouth to speak and then quickly closed it and looked down. 

"Is something wrong?" Amity asked.

Luz laughed. "It's my stomach, I'm hungry."

Amity didn't really notice but she was starting to get hungry too. "You know, I kind of am too."

Luz put her hand on her head and the other on her heart dramatically. "Oh no, whatever will we do!" she exclaimed jokingly. 

Amity laughed and decided to play along.

"Oh fair maiden, I believe there is no solution," Amity cried dramatically leaving both girls laughing and soon trying to catch their breath. 

"In all seriousness though, we should probably go get some food," Luz stated. 

"Yeah, but where?" Amity asked.

"My work is close," Luz said.

"You sell food there?" 

"Well yeah, I mean it's healthy and it's breakfast, but it's still good. We also have pretzels and waffles if you don't want any of the healthy options," Luz stated.

"But we've only been here for like 30 minutes, 40 maybe?"

"We could come back once we have our food," Luz offered. 

Amity smiled "Okay."

They both stood up from their seats. Amity once again held out her hand, offering for Luz to take it to which she gladly took. 

…

Luz opened the door to the familiar place and walked in, other hand still interlocked with Amity's. 

Marcy was behind the counter, playing on her Nintendo Switch again. When both girls walked in she looked up from her game console and greeted them with a smile. 

Luz waved while Amity returned the smile. 

"Hey, how can I help you two?" Marcy asked while placing her switch down next to the cash register. 

"What do you want?" Luz whispered to Amity. Amity looked at the menu that was behind Marcy quickly to decide what she wanted.

The variety was quite small since the only food options were "baked-goods" and "breakfast items."

However, she was able to make her decision quite quickly. 

"Uhhh, I'll take the Spinach 'N Cheese wrap please" Amity said. 

Luz quickly followed after. "I'll take the apple cinnamon pretzel please."

Marcy typed in the numbers on the cash register. "Okay! That'll be $8.23."

Amity reached into her pocket and Luz stopped her. "I'll pay for it."

There was no use in arguing so Amity let her.

Luz reached into her own pocket pulling out her wallet and taking money out. She handed it to Marcy to which Marcy placed it in the register and handed Luz the receipt. 

Marcy then proceeded to prepare the food.

"Oh wow, I actually paid," Luz said. "Literally the last few times we've been here, we haven't."

Amity laughed. "It's a miracle."

After a few minutes, their food was ready and they were able to take it and leave, walking back to the park.

…

The park was still almost empty when they came back. It wasn't a problem for them of course.

They made their way back to the same table they had sat at before they left. Due to the lack of people there, it was still empty.

They ate their food. Most of the time in silence, but one girl would occasionally ask a question and the other would respond. 

Once finished with their food and throwing their trash away, they both were back to looking at the view of the lake. 

"We should talk more at school," Luz said while advertising her eyes to Amity. Amity also followed her action.

"Oh yeah definitely. I'm just not really sure what to do with our classes," Amity replied.

"You're right, we should at least get together more often."

"Agreed."

"Come over to my house next week," Luz spoke. "Same time and day as today. My mom will be working though, so you can't meet her, but you can meet my dog!"

Luz was practically jumping out of her seat. This caused Amity to smile until Luz's enthusiasm changed quickly to bashfulness. 

"I mean unless you want to of course," Luz said shyly. 

"Of course I want to."

"Cool." Luz smiled. "Um I guess that would be considered our second date?"

"Yes, I believe so," Amity replied.

Luz looked to the right of herself where the lake was. She pointed at the sky. "Look, the sun's already setting."

"Wow, I didn't think we had been out this long," Amity added.

"I didn't either," Luz replied.

"It's pretty though."

"Indeed."

"That might be our que to start walking home," Amity stated.

"Maybe, but we should stay for a few more minutes."

And so they did, admiring the bright glowing sun that reflected on to the lake in front of it. The sky surrounding slowly becomes orange tinted. 

As beautiful as the scene was, it was time to go.

"Asombrosa," Luz whispered before standing up.

"What?" Amity questioned while also standing up. Luz smiled. "I said amazing in Spanish. You weren't supposed to hear it."

"Oh. Well, I've been meaning to take Spanish."

"You should."

Luz took Amity's hand once again as they started walking back to Amity's home, striking small conversation on the way to her house. 

By the time they made it to her house it was almost completely dark. 

"So, did you have fun?" Luz asked. 

"Yeah, I did," Amity responded. "The most I've had in awhile. I like being with you."

Luz smiled. "The feeling's mutual."

"Um, are you going to be safe walking home? I can ask my siblings if they can drive you if you'd like," Amity offered. 

Luz shook her head. "I'll be fine, my place isn't that far from here, so everything's good."

"Oh okay."

Both girls let go of each other's hand.

"I'll see you at school then?" Luz asked.

"I'll see you at school."

"Okay, bye, I had fun," Luz said.

"I had fun too." Amity waved goodbye and started walking into the house that stood before her, but stopped. "Also, thank you. I really needed this."

"Of course!" Luz exclaimed.

Amity turned the door knob and walked in.

Luz waited, just to make sure Amity was inside and then made her way back to her own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even a Jamba Juice AU anymore?? 
> 
> Anyway this shit is like 2,000 words omg, that's like the longest chapter I've written, ever 😭😭😭🙏🙏 
> 
> This fic was going downhill but it's making a comeback. 
> 
> Also Gus and Willow are in this story! They just appear later on, don't worry they get a chapter dedicated to them, I'm just bad at organizing things. 
> 
> Okay I'm going to end up rambling, so thank you so much for reading! It genuinely means a lot :D kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. Mario Kart Wii is competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luz and Amity play Mario Kart Wii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite frankly, I'm unsure why I've decided to continue this fic as I've had multiple urges to delete it at times. I feel as if this fic is one of my weakest works, but quite a bit of time and effort was put into this that I don't believe it is fair to past me to delete it or discontinue it since I've never actually finished a multiple chapter fanfic before, so I am not. 
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Also, a little side note, I changed the description a little bit! All I did was add a quote from the fic which might change to another quote in the future, but I thought it was worth mentioning.
> 
> It took me an hour to post this chapter today. I tried to post it at 4:30, it's almost going to be 6 now. I've been trying to post since yesterday actually, but there were always complications. I'm so happy I finally got this up omg.

A gentle knock on the door could be heard from outside, as Luz Noceda was sitting on the couch. 

Luz got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

There before her stood Amity Blight.

"Hi again," Amity greeted, along with a soft smile.

"Hi! It's great to see you again, even though it's been, like a day since you know, school," Luz replied.

Interactions at school had gotten a bit better, definitely much longer. Had it been talks about astrology in the morning or the latest updates regarding the new volume that was supposed to be released soon in The Good Witch Azura series.

It had become quite easier to talk to each other. Their recent date had helped a lot.

Easier and longer interactions had turned into developing stronger feelings for each other.

Especially given the fact that Amity stopped by more frequently this past week to Luz's workplace, not ordering anything, just talking to and spending time with the girl she was dating.

The texts before bed were always great as well. Random conversations about random topics. Nevertheless, it was something enjoyable.

Willow and Gus were stuck with hearing Luz talk about whatever had gone on that day with Amity. Therefore, turning Luz and Amity's texts before bed to Luz and Amity's texts before Luz would stay up until 1 am talking with Gus and Willow about those so called texts.

Those calls usually ended with Willow being the one to stop Luz because she was tired while Gus on the other hand would protest and tell Willow to let Luz speak.

They were great friends. 

On the topic of Gus and Willow, Amity had ended up meeting them, courtesy of Luz.

They ended up only doing small talk, but the conversation went fine. 

Luz was happy that her date and her friends were getting along, hoping to all spend time together in the near future.

A lot had changed in only a week, but undoubtedly for the better.

"Yeah, of course. I'm excited to see how your house looks," Amity spoke. 

Luz smiled.

"Uhh, so come inside," Luz said as she moved over so that Amity could walk in.

Once Amity was inside, Luz followed behind her and then closed the door.

"Yeah, so this is my house!" Luz exclaimed.

Amity giggled. "Well I would hope, I wouldn't want to be in some stranger's house."

"Well technically you are, since it is my mom's house and you haven't met her yet," Luz pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." 

"I wish you would have been able to meet my mom though! She's heard much about you since I talk about you a lot-"

Luz was interrupted by Amity.

"You talk about me a lot?" Amity smirked.

Luz blushed slightly. "Well, I guess so." 

Luz shook her head and waved her hands. "But that's beyond the point. My mom wants to meet you, even though you're not necessarily my girlfriend or anything, not that I don't want you to be my girlfriend or, wait no, I mean…" Luz rambled. 

"Hey, it's okay, I know what you mean," Amity assured her. 

Luz tended to blurt out things when she was nervous, something Amity caught on to over the past week. Things weren't as awkward as before, but there were of course little slip ups.

Luz laughed awkwardly. "Well, don't be afraid to make yourself at home!" Luz exclaimed and pointed to the couch, motioning for Amity to sit down to which Amity proceeded to do.

Luz plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Okay, so I actually have a list of things for us to do," Luz began. She picked up the notebook that was on the coffee table in front of her and started flipping through the pages. 

"Wow, you went all out," Amity joked and Luz chuckled. 

"Yes, I did," Luz continued. "Okay, but we can watch a movie, bake something, do a puzzle, play board games, and play mario kart for the wii."

Luz raised a brow while closing her notebook. "Now that I'm thinking about it, that's not much."

Amity shook her head. "No, it's fine! They're good options!" She exclaimed. 

"Thanks! So...what would you like to do?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," Amity replied. She thought for a second. "Baking sounds fun, but watching a movie sounds relaxing, I've never played mario kart-YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED MARIO KART?" Luz interrupted. 

Amity looked down, embarrassed. "Well, growing up my parents never really let us play video games so I never got the chance."

Luz jumped up from the couch. "Well, that settles it. We'll play Mario Kart!" She exclaimed while making her way to the shelf that carried the movies and games for the TV, but then paused and looked back at Amity. "If you want to, of course."

"Yes, I do want to," Amity said. She gave Luz two thumbs up and smiled. 

Luz sighed in relief as she began making her way to the shelf once again. She looked at the various movie and game cases until her eyes landed on one that said Mario Kart Wii and took it off the shelf. 

She opened the case, took the disc out, and placed the disc into the Wii console and waited for the console to take in the disc completely. When it did, she grabbed the two wii remotes that were placed next to the console, along with the standard remote for the TV and made her way back to the couch.

Luz turned on the TV and pressed input on the remote. She was greeted with the Wii warning screen and a very loud startup sound, causing both girls to flinch.

"Okay, maybe I'm glad I didn't own one of these when I'm younger," Amity admitted. Luz laughed. "No, no, I promise it's worth it."

Luz grabbed both wii remotes and turned them on. She handed one to Amity to which Amity gladly took it. 

Luz clicked on the wii channel at the corner that read "Mario Kart Wii" which brought her to the game startup. Mario's iconic voice played followed by the main theme for the game. 

She pressed the A button on the remote, moved the remote to pick her Mii and then clicked multiplayer. She clicked Grand Prix and chose Karts and Bikes. After that, it was time to choose characters and karts or bikes.

"Okay, so now you choose what character you want to race as and then you can choose a kart or a bike," Luz explained. 

Amity chose Yoshi while Luz chose Mario. Then, Amity chose the Wild Wing Kart while Luz chose the Nitrocycle. 

"Um, wait, how do I play?" Amity asked. 

Luz gasped. "Right, sorry, I forgot you haven't played before."

Amity nodded and Luz continued. 

"So, turn the wii remote sideways."

Amity followed Luz's instructions.

"And then to drive in the game, you just move it left to right. There are also these item boxes that can give you things to attack people in game with. To use those, you press the Z button."

Amity nodded while she examined the controls. 

"Do you get it?" Luz asked. 

"Yeah, I get it."

"Okay, this is literally the best game ever, or at least wii game, I promise you're going to like it."

Luz chose the Flower cup and then the first course, which of course was Mario Circuit started. 

…

"WHAT THE HELL, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Amity yelled as she was hit by a blue shell. "It literally didn't show me that it was coming at me like it's supposed to."

Luz laughed while her character in the game sped by Amity's character.

"How dare you? I thought you liked me," Amity joked while trying to get back at the place she was in. 

Luz laughed again. "I do like you, but I'm also really good at Mario Kart."

Luz's character crossed the finish line for the last lap and she smiled triumphantly.

Amity sighed as she crossed the finish line for the last lap quite a while after Luz.

Amity ended up in 7th place while Luz ended up in 1st. "That is so not fair."

"It is, you're just a sore loser," Luz teased. 

"Yeah, whatever."

The next course was Coconut Mall.

"Okay, this is the best track out of the whole entire game. The music is literally amazing and it's so fun!" Luz exclaimed. 

Playing this track was quite more calm, despite being a little bit harder than Mario circuit. 

Of course a lot of it was Amity being upset by getting hit by multiple items, mostly because of Luz, but she managed to get in a much better place than last track's after the final lap. 

Amity ended up in third place while Luz ended up in first.

Third track was DK Summit which caused Luz to sigh. 

"Is this track hard?" Amity asked. Luz nodded. "Yeah, the next track is worse though, so be prepared."

This track was definitely hard.

Both Amity and Luz ended up falling down multiple times. 

"What? Why does it take so long to get back up?" Amity had asked in frustration.

"I don't know, but I really really hate it."

The gameplay for this track consisted of both girls being disappointed and yelling at the TV. 

Luz ended up in 9th place while Amity ended up in 12th.

The last track was Wario's Gold Mine.

"This one is an absolute pain. I hate it with a burning passion," Luz agonized. 

"I feel like I'm going to think the same soon…"

Wario's Gold Mine was indeed a pain.

Luz and Amity playing this track was basically like DK Summit, but much worse to say the least. 

A lot more yelling and a lot more frustration.

"This is horrible," Amity complained. 

Luz nodded. "I've always hated this one, it's upsetting that my favorite track is in the same cup as this one."

At the end, Luz ended up in 11th place while Amity ended up in 12th place.

…

Luz and Amity played for about an hour more.

Experiencing new tracks, using new karts, playing as different characters, and so on.

But since Mario Kart is a quite exhausting game, it was easy for both girls to become tired which was a cue for them to stop playing.

Despite how terrible playing Mario Kart was at times, it was fun, especially playing multiplayer, something Luz never really did.

Once they had agreed it was time to stop playing, Luz got up from the couch and turned the console off. 

"So, did you like Mario Kart Wii?" Luz asked.

"Yeah, actually. It's frustrating, really frustrating, but it is pretty fun if I do say so myself."

"That's great!" Luz exclaimed and sat back down onto the couch. Luz grabbed her phone to check the time. "I'm surprised, you've only been here for a little more than an hour."

Amity looked over at Luz's phone. "It seems like it's been longer."

Luz thought for a minute. "I don't know when you want to go home, but do you want to watch a movie?" Luz asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Luz held the remote in front of her. She ended up on Netflix and scrolled through the large selection of movies, picking movies and asking the girl that sat beside her if she wanted to watch it. They both agreed on a random movie. 

About 30 minutes into the movie, Luz decided that she would make a move and put her arm around Amity.

Luz hesitantly picked up her arm and slid it behind Amity's head where it rested on the couch. The end of her arm slung around Amity's right shoulder. Like a side hug, but while sitting. 

Amity tensed up for a second, but quickly leaned into Luz's touch, laying her head on Luz's shoulder.

They laid there in silence, enjoying each other's company until the movie was over. 

Once it was over, Luz turned off the TV completely and yawned. 

"Are you tired?" Amity asked softly. Luz nodded while using the arm that wasn't around Amity to rub her eyes.

"Are you?" Luz asked. 

"Yeah, I am," Amity responded. "I should probably get going."

"Do you need me to walk you home? Or is one of your siblings going to pick you up."

"One of my siblings probably," Amity replied. "I should probably text them, but I'm comfortable and you're warm."

"As much as I like you here with me, you should probably text them."

Amity sighed. "I guess you're right."

Amity lifted her head from Luz's shoulder and grabbed her phone which was left on the coffee table in front of her. She picked it up and texted in the group chat she was in with her siblings. 

Her text read "Hey, I'm at Luz's house, but can either of you pick me up please? I'll send you the address." Edric was the first to respond and agreed, but not without a little bit of teasing of course. 

Amity rolled her eyes and sent Luz's address. Then she put her phone down and laid her head back on Luz's shoulder.

Amity looked up at Luz. When Luz noticed, she looked down at Amity.

"What?" Luz asked. Amity smiled and blushed. "You're cute."

Luz's eyes widened and she began also blushing.

"Uhh, thank you, you too," she responded awkwardly.

"Sorry if that caught you off guard."

Luz shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no, no, please say that to me more often."

Amity laughed. "Alright."

They both waited for Amity to get picked up. Once again, just enjoying each other's presence, until Amity's phone buzzed.

"Hmm, can you walk me out?" Amity asked while standing up from the couch.

"Of course," Luz replied as she repeated Amity's actions and followed behind her as she made her way outside. 

Once outside, Edric was already waiting in front of the house in the car. 

"Thank you for inviting me over, it was nice hanging out with you."

"Of course! You can come over any time."

Amity waved goodbye and was about to make her way to her brother's car until Luz shouted "Wait." Amity quickly turned around. 

"Um, so, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Luz asked.

"I would love to."

and Amity made her way to the car, opening the door and getting in, then closing it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your support genuinely means the world to me. I put a lot of work into this fic and your support really motivates me to keep writing and continuing this. 
> 
> I feel like I've sort of strayed from the initial idea of this story, which was an AU where Luz works at Jamba Juice, but nonetheless, I hope it's still enjoyable. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading! <3


	7. Willow and Gus are good friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Gus help Luz conjure up a plan to get her first kiss, but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is so bad 😭, chapter 9 is too. 
> 
> I'm unsure what happened to my writing skills and my ideas for this chapter, but they just kind of disappeared, but a huge shootout to Alexis for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter since I ran out of them!! 
> 
> Thank you if you actually enjoy this chapter haha!
> 
> Also if you're reading this, wish Alexis a happy birthday, it is her birthday :D

Willow and Gus were probably the nicest and most caring people you could ever encounter.

They were people Luz appreciated and they appreciated Luz too. 

When Luz met Gus and Willow, they immediately became friends. 

Gus and Willow were definitely amazing. 

Gus Porter was an intelligent and artistic person. Even teachers took notice of this and he was offered to skip a few grades, an offer which he gladly accepted. He took pride in his studies and academics and it’s paying off. He had a great way of thinking and always made great decisions. He was set up for success and it was of course deserved.

Gus was also really into painting. It was a fun thing for him to do in his free time. He was very passionate about his art and when he would host paint nights with his friends (usually Willow and Luz), it was also a blast. His favorite landscapes to paint included starry nights and sunsets.

He also had a love for astronomy. His ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars and he spent much time looking for new discoveries researchers would find. It would always be wonderful talking to Gus.

Gus was so kind. He always knew how to lift your spirits. Whether it was playing your favorite board game with you or watching your favorite tv show with you, he would try to help. He gave the best pep talks and he was great to be around. He was a positive person who would motivate you when you needed to be motivated.

Long story short, Gus was a fantastic friend.

Willow Park was a very impressive person. Her specialty was plants and flowers. She had probably spent more than hundreds of hours researching different kinds of flower hybrids, different types of plants, how to care for them, and so much more. Her room was practically a garden despite having an actual garden in her backyard that her dads had helped her with. 

Her interest in plants and flowers also sparked her love for Science. If you needed an answer to a science related question, she was the girl to go to, always eager to help. If you were with her and ran out of things to talk about, she would probably give you a whole lecture and make it interesting due to her joyful and sweet personality.

Willow Park was an incredibly nice and caring person. She gave the best advice when you needed it the most. She was always happy to help you with whatever issues you encountered. When you needed a friend, she was there. She was always honest with you, but in a way that didn’t make you feel bad about yourself, even if you were in the wrong, but still always held you accountable.

Long story short, Willow was also a fantastic friend.

…

School had just ended for the day. Luz Noceda spotted her friends and quickly ran over to them, desperately trying to catch up to them. Of course this included bumping into a few people and a few quick apologies, but she managed to make it to Gus and Willow’s sides.

“You walk fast,” Luz said trying to catch her breath. Willow laughs. “You could have texted us, you know?”

Luz sighs. "That would have been good information a minute ago."

"Was there any specific reason you ran all the way over here?" Gus asks.

"Oh, wait yeah," Luz begins. "Guess what?"

"Uhhh, I don't know,” Willow says.

Luz pouts and crosses her arms. 

"No, you need to guess!"

"It's someone’s birthday!" Gus exclaims.

Luz shakes her head. "Nope, but good guess! I have today off which means we get to do something after school!"

Willow smiles. "Of course we want to, but also, why did you get the day off?"

"I don't know, Eda just randomly gave me the day off, but that doesn't matter since now I have free time."

"That's interesting," Willow begins. Luz responds with a simple head nod. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Luz adverts her eyes to the ground and stares blankly at it, thinking, but no thoughts come to mind. 

"Well, I didn't really think about that part," she says awkwardly. "What do _you_ want to do?" She asks.

Gus’s eyes lit up. “Hey! We should go to the arcade, it’s been a while since we’ve gone.”

“Gus, always coming in with the good ideas,” Luz responds and gives him a thumbs up, which Gus returns. “Willow, are you down?”

“Yeah, sure!”

“Poggers,” Luz says. “Okay, we should probably get going.”

Luz, Gus, and Willow start walking to the front of the school, until Luz stops on her tracks which creates a domino effect leading Gus and Willow to also stop. Luz face palms. “I promised Amity I was going to hang out with her the next time I had a day off, which is today.”

“You forgot you had a date with your girlfriend?” Gus asks and raises his brow. Luz shakes her head. “No. It’s just that usually my days off are only on the weekend. Plus I don’t even know if she’s busy today.”

“Well either way, you should probably call her and ask her if she wants to come, Willow says. “I second that,” Gus replies. 

Luz nods and pulls her phone out of her pocket and presses on Amity’s contact and clicks the call button. It rings for a few seconds until Amity’s voice is heard on the other end. “Hey Luz,” she says.

“Hey Amity, I have a day off today and i’m going to hang out with Gus and Willow today _so_ I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us? We’re going to the arcade and I know I said we’d spend time together the next time I had a day off, but maybe this could be an opportunity to get to know them better.”

“Yeah, that sounds great actually. Are you all still at school?” Amity asks.

“Yeah, we’re going to be at the front of the school,” Luz replies.

“Okay, i’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” 

Luz ends the call and puts her phone away, smiling, an effect that Amity always seemed to have on her. “She said yes,” Luz says. Willow and Gus nod. 

They start making their way to the front of the school again and move to the side, so that they aren’t in the way of the various students walking out the school. After a few minutes, one of those students happens to be Amity Blight. She spots Willow, Gus, and Luz and walks over to them. Luz, who was looking down at the ground, looks up. 

“Hey!” Luz exclaims while holding her arms out for a hug. Amity leans in and wraps her arms around Luz, but quickly pulls away. “Hi.”

“Heya Amity!” Gus greets and holds his hand out for a handshake, which Amity gladly takes,

“Hi Amity, I hope your day is going well,” Willow says and gives her a smile.

“Hi, you two,” Amity welcomes. She mentally facepalms as she realizes that her greeting was subpar, but doesn't dwell too much on it. 

"And on to the Arcade!" Gus exclaims and stands triumphantly before starting to walk. "I shall lead the way."

The three girls follow Gus as they walk off school grounds. Most of the students from earlier have gone their separate ways and some are probably even close to home, if not, already home.

They walk in a straight line. It's very reminiscent of traveling from place to place in lines with your classmates in Elementary school. Gus leads the way of course and Willow follows right behind him, then it's Luz, and then Amity is at the end of the line.

Amity ends up very slightly walking faster so that she's on the side of Luz, walking next to her and ending the line they had established before.

Luz notices that Amity has made her way next to her and turns her head and smiles at Amity.

Amity's heartbeat quickens because Luz's smile is _so_ cute and maybe also because almost everything about Luz is cute. She thinks about how she actually has a girlfriend now and isn't really sure what happened to the "wait until I'm done with school for dating" mentality, but she believes that she's made the right decision of not waiting.

Luz isn't really sure why she's become so confident and bold regarding her interactions with Amity. That is to say, Luz can get very flustered and she has gotten very flustered. 

After Luz gives her that very appreciated smile, Amity decides to hold Luz's hand. 

Soon enough, everybody makes it to the arcade.

"And there it is!" Gus exclaims while happily motioning towards the building. Willow laughs in response.

The arcade is cold and air conditioned and it's quite calm for being an arcade. That is to say, there are a few kids running around the place with their own groups of friends, playing the tons of machines that have variations of games and machines that fill the place. There are also quite a few teenagers doing the same, a few faces are recognizable from the highschool, but not people Willow, Gus, and Luz would know, maybe Amity, but who’s to say?

“Hey, let’s play Mario Kart first, we finally have enough people to play in pairs,” Gus says. “Me and Willow will play together and then Luz and Amity will play together.”

“Hold on, I’m going to go to the restroom, I'll be back,” Amity says and then starts walking to the direction of the restroom. 

Not to be nosey or anything, but you know i’m a hopeless romantic so, have you two kissed yet?" Gus asks once Amity is gone.

“Gus! You shouldn’t ask people that,” Willow exclaims.

“NO! it's fine! You know i’d do the same if any of you two were dating anybody.”

Willow sighs. “You’re right.”

“Well, have you two?” Gus asks again.

“No,” Luz replied. 

“That’s interesting. You should probably try to do that today.”

“No, it’s okay,” Luz says. She sighs. 

"Alright. Well, anyway-" 

"Look, okay, obviously I want my first kiss and obviously i want it to be with Amity, but I'm honestly not sure I'm that confident enough to get that to happen, so can you two please help me?" Luz asked frantically. Her words were barely audible due to how fast she was talking. 

"Of course we can!" Gus exclaims. "Right Willow?" 

Willow sighs, but quickly after, she smiles. "If that's what you want to do, then we'll help you."

Luz pulls them into a group hug. “You guys are the best!”

“We try,” Willow responds.

“So, we’ll try to back off so that you two can play games together,” Gus says which results in Luz pouting and crossing her arms. “But, this was supposed to be a way for my best friends and my girlfriend to get to know each other.”

“Well, then we won’t leave you two alone for the rest of the day,” Willow starts. “We’ll just leave a few times. It’ll probably be easier to play some of the games here, since a lot of them are only for two players.”

“Yeah, we’ve got you, Luz” Gus replies.

Luz smiles. “What would I do without you guys?”

“You’d probably be a lot more awkward than you are now,” Gus teases. Willow and Luz let out a laugh.

A few minutes after the conversation, Amity makes it back which is an invitation for Gus and Willow to sit down and start playing. 

They complete the basic criteria for Mario Kart, like choosing your characters and choosing your track and soon enough they’re racing. Willow is already in the lead while Gus is far behind. They’re quite quiet during the race, which is probably only because they are in public. If they were at each other’s houses, it would probably be more like how Amity’s first time playing Mario Kart Wii was like.

Willow ends up winning in 1st place while Gus is in 3rd place.

Next up is Luz and Amity’s turn to play, very reminiscent of Gus and Willow’s game except Luz slips out a few curse words here and there, as well as Amity. Gus and Willow cheer them on.

Luz ends up in 1st place and Amity ends up in 2nd.

“Alright, Amity, you can pick what game we play next,” Willow says. 

“Oh, I’m not familiar with this place. I’ve never been to an arcade,” Amity response. Gus gasps. “You’ve never been to an arcade before?” he asks.

Amity shakes her head. “My parents never let me because they said it would distract me from school.”

“That’s rough, buddy.”

“That’s fine! We can just walk around and find something, no worries,” Willow says and ends with a smile. 

And they do. 

They examine the rows of machines that project glowing screens that surround the place, stopping to take turns and departing at times to play single player games or so that Luz can make a move, which usually doesn’t work out and the time spent becomes drastically awkward.

Willow is the one who attempts to make conversation with Amity, but it usually results in small talk that isn’t necessarily beneficial to Luz’s second plan being her friends getting to know each other. That is to say, Gus tries to talk to Amity as well, but it seems they don’t share the same interests. It's not a bad thing of course, but he struggles to try to think of other things.

Despite those minor inconveniences, they still manage to have fun. They share jokes and laughs, it’s almost like a scene in a teen movie, but once again they’re walking and looking at games.

“Hey, I’m going to do it this time,” Luz whispers to Gus and Willow. Willow and Gus look at Amity before responding, who doesn’t seem like she’s paying attention.

“Luz, you’ve been saying that for like, an hour,” Gus whispers back. 

“I mean it this time.”

“I mean, you know you can just wait,” Willow says softly.

“No, I can do it today. I want to do it today,” Luz responds, determined.

Willow’s phone buzzes and she looks down.

“Well, you should do it now, because we’ve got to get going soon. My dads just texted me. They can pick us up by the way,” she says. Gus nods and gives Luz his own determined look that says “you can do this.”

Luz moves to Amity’s side and taps her shoulder which catches Amity’s attention. “We have to go home in a little bit, want to play one last game together?” she asks. 

“Sure.”

Luz leads the way to a fighting game and inserts the coins that they all got earlier when they entered the place.

They click multiple buttons and move the joysticks while watching their characters fight on the bright rectangular screen in front of them.

"So...have you ever kissed anyone before?" Luz asks. "You know, on the lips." 

"No," Amity responded. 

And then Luz was supposed to ask the question. That question being "Can I kiss you?" A simple question indeed, or so she thought. 

But then the self doubt decided at that time to creep up on her. Instead of those blissful butterflies that she always seemed to get around Amity, she felt her stomach turn with anxiety because there was always a possibility that maybe Amity didn't actually like her, that maybe this whole dating thing was just a hoax. 

For some reason, her mind thought that right now was an _amazing_ time to think about things like this. She had never had doubts before and there was no specific reason why. 

Either way, just so she could try to get that off her mind and out of reassurance she prompted on asking a different question.

"Would you ever want to kiss me?" Luz asks. 

It’s silent for a few seconds, which doesn’t help the nervous butterflies in Luz’s stomach. 

"Yeah," Amity responded, still focusing on the game in front of her.

And that was the end of the conversation.

So, that plan had definitely failed, but Luz doesn’t think too much of it. Kissing doesn’t make up a whole relationship anyway. She thinks that she probably made a bigger deal out of it than it actually was, but at least she got a confirmation that it probably would be okay to kiss Amity.

Amity wins the game and Luz loses.

They walk back to Willow and Gus. 

“My dads are waiting for us at the front,” Willow says and they start walking to the front. It’s late already, nobody realized that they had been there for quite a while. The sun is almost gone and it’s getting dark outside.

The sound of car doors closing is heard as the group enters the car that is in the front. Willow’s dads greet them as they make it in. 

The first to get dropped off is Amity.

“So, did you two kiss?” Gus asks once Amity is inside her house.

“No, but she said she would want to, so that’s good!” Luz exclaims.

“Aww, i’m proud of you Luz. Maybe next time then,” Willow says. Luz nods in response. 

The next person to get dropped off is Gus.

“Bye Gus!” Luz exclaims, followed by Willow who waves goodbye.

“Bye guys!” he says before closing the door and making his way to the doorstep.

Last one to get dropped off is Luz.

“Bye Willow! I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says and gives Willow a soft smile. 

“Bye, Luz.”

…

Later that night, Luz gets a text from Amity. Luz puts down the book she was reading and places it down on her nightstand. _Classic Good Witch Azura._

She picks up her phone, the brightness from the screen illuminating her face, and looks at the messages.

_Amity: hii_

_Luz: hi_

_Luz: I hope things aren’t awkward between us because of what happened earlier_

_Amity: no, they aren’t_

_Amity: I actually wanted to talk to you about that to make sure things weren’t either_

_Amity: i'm glad we’re on the same note_

_Luz: yee_

_Amity: Well, i’m going to go to sleep_

_Amity: goodnight <3 _

_Luz: goodnight :D_

Luz smiles and puts her phone down, right next to her book on the nightstand. She sinks into her bed and puts the blankets over her as she closes her eyes to rest and quickly falls asleep with nice thoughts surrounding her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the abrupt and random ending! I wanted to get this chapter to 3,000 words, which I did! Anyway, thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting last week! I had 3 chapters ready and I didnt like how they turned out, so I scrapped them all, but I'll hopefully be able to post weekly from now on if I can keep up with writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! And Thank you for reading <3


End file.
